Clarence: Battle for the Fun Dungeon!
by SkittleButt
Summary: (My first fanfic!) It's another fun day at Rough Riders with amazing food! But something went wrong, BELSON & HIS GANG TOOK OVER THE FUN DUNGEON! So it's up to Clarence & his friends (& Chad) to take it back!


"Chad! Chad! What are you getting? I want everyhting! There's nothing that isn't great here!"

"I dunno, But i don't think that you can get everything. Unless..." Chad took a deep breath of excitement "MARY, Can we get EVERYTHING?"

"No, that's a weird idea." Clarence's mom replied

"Aw, well... I'm gunna get the chicken nugets."

"Hey Clarence, let's go in the FUN DUNGEON!" Sumo said

It sounds like a day of family fun at Rough Riders with friends, too. After everyone orders, they all sit down at a table.

"Mom, Mom! I'm going in the fun dungeon! Jeff, you wanna come with us?"

"No, not even if you take my fries again."

"Oh, ok. well, come along Sumo!"

Clarence and sumo come into the Fun Dungeon. Clarence dives into the ball pit and starts sinking. "Heeheeheehee" he chuckles, accidentally getting a mouthfull of the balls.

"Hey Clarence, we should race! First one to climb up the slide wins!" Sumo called

"OK!" Clarence yelled. They both sprinted up the slides, and falling because they were in socks. "I'M WINNING! Clarence yelled as he was almost to the top.

But then, both Sumo and Clarence were stopped.

"What are you doing? GET OUT!" Belson yelled

"Oh hey Belson! What's a special Belson doing here? Can you help me up?" Then Clarence scratched his stomach, not thinking because that was his only hand that was holding him up.

"BBEEEEEELLLSSSSON!" he yells, falling down the slide.

Percy saw Clarence. "Wow, that was mean. Hehe, we're the bad guys! THIS IS A FUN GAME!" he said

"IT'S NOT A GAME!" Belson said, but then he tripped and landed on Percy, who fell down the slide and landed head first in the ball pit

Sumo got angry, he started to growl, and jump out of the slide. But then, Belson's friends chase him down.

Sumo then fell onto Clarence, and Clarence stood up.

"Sumo"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go get help! Actually, let's eat first."

Chapter 2

"Jeff! Jeff! Jeff! We need your help! Belson took over the Fun Dungeon!" Clarence yells from half the restaurant.

"Clarence, I'm sure we can talk" Jeff responded

''HE'S NOT GONNA TALK, WE CAN ONLY BATTLE!" Sumo yelled

"Well... OK! Count me in!" Jeff said

''YEEEEAAAAAAAH!" They all yelled, running in.

"WAIT!" Clarence yelled, blocking his friends from entering.

"Clarence, we must fight for our ground!" Sumo said

"Yes, I know, but we need a bigger soldier!" Clarence responded

"So, you mean..Chad!" Jeff said.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Excuse me, Mary. But where is Chad?" Jeff asked polietely.

"Oh, I dunno. I think he's in the bathroom." She responded

Clarence came rushing into the bathroom, pounding on the stall and screaming for Chad.

"WHAT? Clarence? What's wrong? Are you choking?" Chad asked

"Uh, I don't… I don't think so." He responded. "But the main reason,Belson took over the Fun Dungeon!"

Chad freaked out, screaming and running out of the stall with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "Sumoski, Clarence, LET'S GET THEM!"

/

Meanwhile, a Rough Riders employee came up to Clarence's mom. "Mam, your family is acting too crazy and yelling. Can you please tell them to quiet down?" Right after she asked this, Chad, Clarence, Jeff, & Sumo came charging through the restaurant, yelling and screaming. "I'll try my best, but I definetly can't make promises." She responded

/

"Ok, when I say go. 3, Q, 7, GO!" Then they all started climbing separate ways. They were ready to take back the fun dungeon!

Chapter 3

"Guys! Split ways! We can't let them get up here! Nathan, Percy, Jerry, you guys, SPLIT UP! You will be my bodyguard!" Belson pointed to some random kid. The kid was so confused, yet stayed in front of him. Meanwhile, Chad saw Percy (Who was supposed to go after him) "HEY!" (Percy freaked out) "Are you with That guy who took over?" Percy tried to lie, but he was too afraid.

"Uh, No?"

"Are you lying"

Dead silence. Percy started flipping our and running away. Chad took a deep breath and started chasing Percy, screaming. Percy then tripped, and was rolling like a bowling ball down the slide. As he was on the foam floor, calming down, a random playing girl landed on her. "Hi."

Sumo was running around on the 2nd level floor. As he was running around, Nathan climbed up the ladder. "Hey, I, uh, You need to get off this." He said. Sumo got agitated. "Oh yeah, WHY?" Nathan was climbing up. "Uh, Belson says you can't" Sumo started growling, and they both got into a slap fight.

Clarence was running around as Jerry was trying to catch up, but he eventually stopped because he needed to catch his breath. Even though Clarence wanted to get the Fun Dungeon back, he was running circles around Jerry, chuckling. "Hee, hee, hee" Eventually, Jerry fell to the floor of tiredness, which pushed Clarence (Who did a summersault, but that pushed him down to the ball pit).

Belson was sitting down at the top of the Fun Dungeon, just playing his video games. The random stranger he had assigned to guard him was just sitting down, twittling her thumbs.

"Ok guys, new plan. Let's all stampede in there, AND GET IT BACK!" Jeff yelled, and everyone was yelling. "YEAH! LET'S GO!" (Awkward silence) "But first I need to pee!" Clarence said.

Chapter 4

Everyone ran up the Fun Dungeon, ready to stampede and get past everyone.  
Percy came back up. "That was scary!" he said, as he saw Chad and everyone yelling. "AAH!" He yelled, jumping out of the way and curls up.

Eventually, they made it to the top. "Ok, Sumo and I will distract that girl. I heard she is his bodyguard. Jeff tried to move her out of the way, but he was unsuccessful. So it came down to an epic, HUGE, GINOURMOUS… Poking war. Jeff kept poking her on the shoulders. Eventually, the girl accidentally pushed Chad and he fell out. "CLLLAAARRRENCE!" *plop* "I'm ok, I landed on a chicken nugget." Clarence came up to Belson. "Sumo, go help Chad. I'm going to talk to him!" "Ok." Jeff responded. "But I'll be ready to poke!"

"Belson, buddy! Look at yourself. You don't have to be mean! You can be our friend, and not a tyrannosaurus!" Jeff interrupted. "Clarence, it's tyrant" "Yeah, what Jeff said! The point being, you can keep being mean, or you can play with us! This Fun Dungeon is for all! Tyrannosaurus OR T-Rex!"

Belson stood up, and slowly started walking to Clarence. "Clarence, after that, I realized something. You…" Belson took a deep breath "ARE A HUGE DORK!" He pushed Clarence out. Clarence started falling, screaming "BEEEELLLLSSSSSOOOOONNNN!" Jeff, flipped out, and started poking him like crazy.

Chad stood up, seeing Clarence fall "*Gasp* CLARENCE!" He jumped up, catching his step-son. Out of semi-anger, Chad climbed up to Belson. He grabbed his video games, and took them outside the Fun Dungeon! "HEY! OKK, PERCY, GET HIM!" Percy started to whine, but then Belson's mom called for him. "Belson, sweetie, it's time to go!" Belson started walking out. But he gave a death stare to Clarence and mouthed "This isn't over."

Guys, we won! WE WON! Everyone started celebrating and screaming. The girl who was protecting Belson was questioning if this was good. "That means you can play again" Jeff said "YAY!"

"Ok guys, time to go home" Mary said, and everyone left. Another fun day at Rough Riders. But then again, who had any doubts?

the end


End file.
